


Wizardry

by EarthAndSilver



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fireworks, Magic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthAndSilver/pseuds/EarthAndSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf's fireworks are one sort of magic which Hobbits commonly appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizardry

With paper and powder and whispered words  
And a gleam deep in his red stone

He grew a garden  
A gaffer could envy

With paper and powder and whispered words  
And a gleam deep in his red stone

He sailed a swan  
Past the curve of the sky

With paper and powder and whispered words  
And a gleam deep in his red stone

He sent a dragon roaring  
Across the Burglar’s lawn

With paper and powder and whispered words  
And a gleam deep in his red stone

He made silver spears  
Shriek of battles past

With paper and powder and whispered words  
And a gleam deep in his red stone

Laurelin’s own flowers  
Fell towards our faces

With paper and powder and whispered words  
And a gleam deep in his red stone  
He did this,  
Gandalf,  
The fire-master


End file.
